


Fox in heat

by SecretSorcerer



Series: Animal Pokémon [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Extremely Underage, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: The mating season has started and Delphox hasn't got a mate. He is also part of a family. How will he cope with the struggles of going into heat?





	Fox in heat

It was mating season. Delphox was horny. Everyone who saw his cock would say he was a rock type. It was painfully swollen and trobbed. Delphox had jerked off multiple times but his boner just kept coming back. His body was spread over the couch. There were white droplets all over the piece of furniture after his last fap. Still, it offered no relief whatsoever. His last climax had come just a minute ago and his dick was hard once again. Nobody was home at the moment. The father was working. The mother was buying groceries with her youngest child and their two older children were at school. Delphox was getting bored. He wanted to bang someone but there was no one to bang with. He turned on the TV and connected it with the family tablet. He synced the sceens and put some porn up. If he had to wait for someone to come back home, he might as well enjoy himself a bit. His paw went to his member and he started to jerk off to a video of a charizard fucking a trainer. The video quality was a bit low but the action was really good and the porn turned Delphox on.

Delphox heard the mother come back before she came in. His ears picked up on her cooing to the child and her keys going into the lock. "Fuzzy, we're home." She yelled when she opened the door. _Fuzzy_ Delphox hated that name. It was the one thing he had not been able to control. _I really should look into changing that_ He tought to himself. But it could wait, there were more important matters. First, there was the child. The mother had to store away all the items she had bought. That could take quite a while. Meanwhile, Delphox wanted to fuck. He went to the door and offered to take the child from her. She thanked him and gave little Dave to him. Delphox quickly walked back to the couch with the one year old in his arms. He sat down, put the child on his lab and gave it the telepathic command to suck. Delphox noted that little Dave hadn't been fed by his mommy in a while because the child was hungry. With the porn still playing on the tv, the Pokémon let the baby suck his cock. Dave put his little lips around Delphox' dick like it was his mother's teat. The baby sucked better than any female ever could. There was real hunger in the sucking and Delphox loved it. Delpox turned the volume up. The trained begged for the Charizard to stop but the monster continued. After a really good shot of the dragon plowing his cock into the girl's cunt, Delphox came. The first load of his semen was swallowed by Dave but his tiny mouth couldn't keep it all in. White rivers started to leak over his little cheecks and dripped down his chin. More cum came. Delphox exploded all over Dave and the couch. The Pokémon left the boy swimming in his seed and got off the couch.

The father might be sixty years old, but the mother was nineteen. After his first wife, the father had remarried with a much younger girl. The mother was actually the stepmother of the oldest children, but they didn't care. Despite the father being her husband, he had never touched her. Well, once, in order to impregnate her with the baby. In reality, she was all for Delphox. The Fox Pokémon had managed to gain psychic control over the family members, and he abused it in order to abuse them. His favourite trick was dropping the psychic control on one of the family members and then raping them. Seeing the horror in their faces and the despair was so fulfilling. The mother had just finished unpacking the groceries and Delphox was ready for her.

He dropped the control and pounced on her. She struggled and tried to fight him. The mother got in a few punches but none really hurt Delphox. He had her pinned between his raging boner and the counter. His mind became a haze and he ripped her clothes off. The Fox Pokémon then started to hump her and tried to get his cock inside of her. However, she managed to escape from him and tried to run. Delphox tackled her and they fell to the ground. The struggle continued on the floor. However, Delphox had the advantage. He was stronger than the woman and managed to pin her to the ground. There was an opening for him to exploit. He quickly took advantage of it. He got his dick in her cunt and started to fuck her. His rod was still wet from little Dave's saliva and it acted as a lube. The female's vagina wasn't as tight as before. It had lost some of its shape after she gave birth to Dave. Delphox didn't mind at all. He was in heat and he wasn't picky. The mating was fast and violent. Delphox used her like a tool. She was just a container for his seed. A few violent humps later and he shot his load into her.

Delphox got off the ground. His victim tried to get up and made a beeline for the door. Delphox got angry. Who was this girl trying to escape him? He took control over her again and slammed her into the wall. His mouth latched onto her left breast and he sucked her left nipple. White, rich mother milk sprang from it and Delphox drank it all. He liked the feeling of the soft, squishy boob in his mouth. When no more milk came, he moved onto the other one and drained it too. Then he made her give him a French kiss. Her tongue moved into his mouth. He spent a minute kissing her. Then he bit her tongue off. Blood filled his mouth and she was freed from his mental commands. The girl tried to escape but Delphox was done with her. He used thunderpunch on her and paralyzed her. She was stunned and he put her over the chair. He raped her again. The Fox Pokémon filled her with his dick in front of her son. Little Dave watched them happily. He clapped in his hands when Delphox filled her with his spunk.


End file.
